Spyro's Beginning
by steampunkqueen2489
Summary: a Legend of Spyro story.  it tells the story of The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning with mine & my sister's ocs.  I'm not the greatest at summaries.  SpyroXOc, probably some CynderXOc


Part 1

The Meeting

"Breathe. Sparx, old boy, go to your happy place." Sparx said, as he and Spyro ran into the closest hiding place, a big cave. They didn't expect anyone to be in there, least of all what they found inside. There, in the cave was a huge creature, similar looking to Spyro, but red and orange with red eyes, and this one was much bigger.

"And I thought you were a big one." Sparx remarked. The large creature looked at Spyro, and looking shocked, said, "You're... you're alive." Then, sighing and looking to the ground, he shook his head and said, "But, it's too late."

"What? You know me? Where do I come from? What am I? What are we?" Spyro asked, one question after the other, not even pausing in between each one.

"You mean... you don't know?" the large red creature said, looking surprised all over again.

"Does it look like he knows?" Sparx said.

"Why, you're a dragon." the large creature answered, "When you were just an egg, it was my job to protect you. It was my job to protect you all."

"You mean, there are more?" Spyro asked.

"Yes. There were. There were four of us, guardians. We had one job, to protect the eggs." the large red creature answered.

"Uncle Ignitus, who is he?" came a voice from the darkness. Spyro and Sparx could see some movement in the darkness, and they soon saw three more creatures step out of the darkness of the back of the cave. They were obviously dragons, too, but younger, about Spyro's size. There were two females and a male. One was red with a yellow orange underbelly and claws. She had some yellow markings on her face, and had beautiful ice blue eyes. She had a gold collar around her neck, a gold bracelet on each of her front legs, and one on her tail. On the end of her tail was light blue spikes that seemed to shine or sparkle, and her light blue wings and horns were the same. The scales that stuck up down her neck and back were also light blue. Another was yellow with a grey underbelly and claws. She also had grey lightning shaped stripes on her body and small grey markings on her cheeks, and bright green eyes. She had a silver collar around her neck, a silver bracelet on each one of her front legs, and one on her tail. On the end of her tail was a grey two pronged tip. Her wings were green with orange inside. Her curved horns and the scales that stuck up down her neck and back were brown. The third one was blue with yellow underbelly and claws. He had yellow lightning shaped stripes on his body, and bright green eyes. His wings were blue with yellow inside. On the end of his tail was a brown mace. His curved horns and the scales that stuck up down his neck and back were brown.

"He's the purple dragon, Kalina." the large red creature said to the smaller red one, who had apparently been the one who had spoken up before.

"No way..." the smaller red dragon said, looking at Spyro with a look of shock on her face.

"I guess it is statistically possible that he's still alive." the female small yellow dragon said, while the small male dragon looked at her and shook his head.

"This is my niece, Kalina." the large red dragon said, speaking of the small red dragon, "And this is Sara and her twin brother, Seth."(with this statement, he was speaking of the small female yellow dragon and the small male dragon)

"Can I see it, where I came from?" Spyro asked, excitedly.

"No. The temple and grotto are overrun with the Dark Master's forces." the large, red dragon said. He then explained that they were at war with someone called the dark master. He and the other three guardians had apparently started to have the advantage, but then, a giant black dragon called Cynder, who works for the dark master came and took all the other guardians and turned things in the Dark Master's favor again. He also explained that he, Ignitus, was the only one left besides Kalina, Sara, and Seth, and that he sent Spyro's egg away to protect it.

"Now, Cynder rules all and I sit here wondering what might have been, what else I might have done." he finished. Kalina moved closer to her uncle and nuzzled him with her head in a sympathetic manner.

"You tell me that I'm some special dragon, and now you tell me that all is lost? I didn't come this far to give up that easily." Spyro said.

"It's true, the prophecy foretold of the purple dragon that would put a stamp on this age, but the prophecy didn't foretell the destruction that surrounds us now." Ignitus said.

"Well, I'm willing to try." Spyro said. Ignitus looked at the small purple dragon. Maybe there was more to him that he first thought.

"You mean you're actually going to go along with this lunatic?" Sparx said. Kalina narrowed her eyes and smacked him with her paw, sending him flying against the cave wall.

"Very well." Ignitus said, "You deserve to see your beginning before it all ends."

"He's telling us we're doomed. That's when I say, hey, maybe we should go back to the forest with the flowers and the fun stuff." Sparx commented, as the others ignored him and began walking.

**[a/n]so, that's the first part.**


End file.
